Here with you
by BlackRubyADV
Summary: A crossover of Pokémon and my favorite video game. Advanceshipping!


**Alone**

The winter wind sends a chill down my back as I lean against the cold brick wall of an abandoned university. My sweater and jacket provides close to no warmth as I sit here thinking about what I'm going to do now. The cold allows my breath to be visible while my ripped gloves provide enough protection from frostbite. I wouldn't say the same for my face sadly as I can feel my skin on my cheek start to peel off.

Winter was always a harsh season, I remember back at the quarantine zone in Boston where me and my best friend use to sit inside his dorm and sip on coffee. Man, if someone knew that we had some of the bitter beverage they'd stop at nothing to get a taste. Luckily me and Gary knew how to hide stuff really well otherwise we'd be dead by starvation.

I look up at the sky and see little white particles falling from the sky at a slow pace. I blink and shiver once again from the cold.

"It's snowing again," I dig into my pocket and retrieve the walkie talkie that Joel gave to me before we separated. "Damnit, I hope they're alright."

You see, I'm not alone, I'm with two other people. An older man named Joel who has been surviving this nightmare for 20 years! I know, crazy! For an old man he sure knows how to fight. I'd hate to be one of those Hunters we ran into back at the city. Hmm, I kinda miss that city mainly because of its warm apartments it had.

Anyway, Joel can kick ass and that's all you really need to know… Oh and he's taking some young girl to a group of Fireflies, apparently she might be a cure. I have no idea why but what do I care.

The thing is I do care. I care a lot for her. When we met I hated her, she was an annoying brat! Always complaining about every little thing and never shutting up. But after some time and her noisiness, I started to develop feelings for her. At first it was a simply crush, you know the 'You like her, but you're gonna try and annoy her to keep it hidden' type of crush. But then it became **love**. Yeah, that's right! I fell in love with this girl and I don't regret it.

Her name is May Maple and she has got to be the most beautiful young woman I've ever laid my eyes on. Well, I've actually never met another girl before, hehe. Her eyes are a beautiful sapphire glow, her brunette hair silky and smooth, don't ask how I know, her creamy skin and not to mention her, err **developed** body. But I don't care about her feminine features, I fell in love with who she is.

She has this fighting spirit that I can't help but envy! She never shows fear to anyone and can make even the most depressing mood all cheery with her shining smile.

Her smile.

Her smile makes me smile. I don't know how, I blame witchcraft, but she has that effect on me. Whenever I'm angry or sad a simply smile from her would literally make me forget about my problem and smile too.

My thoughts are interrupted by sudden voice beside me. "I saw the horse tracks leading to this place, dumbass! Don't you know how read tracks?" I quickly hide behind a dumpster as quietly as possible. Two voices, I only heard two voices. That's good, this would be an easy kill. I just need to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

"My bad dude! I'm a city boy how am I supposed to "read" horse tracks!" I chuckle. These guys are as dumb as I was when me and Gary tried to steal one of the puppies at the quarantine zone. Our idiot younger self's thought that raising a puppy would help us escape. We thought the poor mut was some kind of genius! We were weird kids.

"You know what man, forget it! Let's just look for the old man and the kids. They should be in here somewhere." I see them through a crack in the dumpster I'm hiding behind climbing a truck parked by the side of the university. I could easily shoot them both in the head and be done with it, but I don't want to attract any infected; especially clickers.

I bring the walkie talkie up to my mouth and press on the button to talk to Joel, hopefully he picks up this time. A few tries and all I get is static. Great, now what am I supposed to do, wait in the cold and freeze to death!? Hell no!

I get up to look around the outside of the university, but a sudden gunshot causes me to quickly try to contact Joel on the walkie again. "Joel, did you hear that! Are you alright!? Is May alright?" No response.

I begin to panic and quickly climb the same truck the two Hunters climbed before barging into I assume the main hall of the university. I quickly open every door I see for any sign of May and Joel. After the 8th room I hear a scream.

That scream.

My eyes widened before I go into full panic mode and quickly run toward where I heard the scream. On the way I see bodies laying around. No blood, most likely taken out silently. Joel was a stealthy old man that's for sure.

I turn a corner and I see a Hunter pinning May to the ground with a blade to her throat. "C'mon pretty lady, come with us and we'll treat you like a queen." He licks his lips with lust in his eyes. The creep! May was sobbing feeling hopelessness. That was the first time I saw fear from her.

My eyes narrow and I clench my fist before grabbing a pipe laying on the ground and sprinted towards the soon to be mush creep. I raised the weapon and with a loud angry yell I bring it down on his head. Poor bastard didn't see it coming.

But I didn't stop there, no I kept going. Swing after swing, yell after yell I continued to give this unfortunate soul the beating of his life. No, fuck that! He deserves this and much more.

The pipe in my hands breaks in half and I look down at my work panting. His body laid lifeless in a pool of blood with no head to be seen. Just pieces of his skull and brain laying around.

I turn around to see May looking at me with a terrified expression. Tears still streaming down her beautiful face.

I slowly take a step toward her and she moves back. I frown and stop. "May?" She shakes her head before standing up and running towards my arms, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you." She says, her voice muffled by my jacket. I simply smile before patting her back. "No problem."

"So you're telling me you were trying to turn on a projector while May was in danger!?"

"Umm, when you say it like that-"

"You could've helped her you old man! What's a projector gonna help us with? Nothing!" I release a frustrated sigh before collecting myself. "You're lucky May's a better badass than you," I mumble under my breath while May stifles a giggle. "Otherwise I would've killed you by now."

He turns around with a serious face, crossing his arms and staring at me intently. "What was that?"

I nervously laugh and raise my hands. "Oh, uh nothing! I didn't say anything!" He lowers his arms and smirks.

"That's what I thought." I glare at him before smiling. I turn to May and offer her my hand. Surprised at first, she takes my hand and smiles. We catch up to Joel who starts to tell us a make believe story about ice cream. Whatever that is.

As long as I have Joel and May with me. I'll continue to fight for my life. And May, I'll risk my life for you any day. Without you, I probably wouldn't be here today. I just hope the Fireflies are worth this entire trip. I'm sure nothing bad will happen.

Right?

 **That ending feels rushed as hell! Man, well that's what I get for not writing in a while. It's summer break! You know what that means?! Me neither ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **well, expect more updates from me and uhhh yeah. R &R! This is a crossover of Pokémon and Last of Us by the way. ;)**

 **Oh and this is taken in Ash's POV. I think Joel is a bit OOC though. :/**


End file.
